The Fun in Dysfunctional
by XxXPippinXxX
Summary: Okay, new school, new year. I met her while i was running for my life, she saved my ass. She's the toughest chick i've ever met and she's driving me crazy. NejixTenten rated M just in case
1. Back off this Bitch Bites

Hey XxXxPippinxXxX here I realise I haven't been updating too much lately just because I'm starting to get a bit bored with Sirens but I will finish it I promise but for now I've had this one on my mind and I thought I'd put it up and see what you guys thought. Enjoy.

The Fun in Dysfunctional

Chapter One

Back off this Bitch Bites

I'd heard that it was common in these parts, but I never thought I'd be running for my life. My sneakers pounded the pavement in time with my frantic heartbeats; my ragged breathing filled the air already heavy with fog and smoke. I swear my heart stopped beating the moment I saw that brick wall the one that closed me in and prevent any chance of escaping my pursuers. My fingers scraped madly over the bricks looking for some way out but when the eerie sound of a deep chuckle came from behind me I knew this was it. I, Neji Hyuga, only 17, was going to be murdered in an alley beside the bar by a couple of common thugs. I turned to look at my attackers determined to die with some sort of dignity, which flew out the window when she turned up. Slow deliberate steps bought her right behind the two ugly men that had me cornered.

"What's going on here?" she demanded in a voice that demanded respect. The Thugs sneered and turned toward her, that was their first mistake.

"None of your fucking business princess" the biggest one sneered, his lank, dirty brown hair covering his eyes, exposing yellow teeth in a feral grin. She just started back, unamused, those russet brown eyes boring into her opponent's face. The smaller one chuckled, his bald head glinting in the dimly light alley.

"Who the fuck are you?!" he demanded advancing on her. Again, unimpressed she stared back before answering in an angelically sweet voice.

"TenTen, remember that name you'll be screaming it later"

Though it felt inappropriate, I was incredibly turned on by this single sentence. They rushed at her and she ducked underneath they're wildly swinging arms and delivered a sharp elbow to the larger man's kidneys. He coughed and held his side in pain while the bald man rushed at her again. She blocked the punches he tried to land on her with her forearms and head butted him bringing him to the ground. The other man had recovered and let out a roar of rage before grasping her around the torso from behind. She stomped on the tip of his toes causing him to yelp in pain, followed by a grunt when she elbowed him in the stomach. He tightened his grip and she snapped her head back to collide with his chin forcing him to let go.

She turned to face him and punched him in the face breaking his nose. Falling to the ground screaming in pain, the large man called forward his friend and she was attacked again. Running straight at me she jumped off the wall next to my head and delivered a fly kick to his head causing him to hit the ground next to his friend.

She stood over them with her arms crossed across her chest. The men struggled to their feet and fled the alley leaving us alone in the dirty alley. After watching the muggers flee around the corner she turned to me with a look of disapproval on her face. She stared at me starting at my shoes and travelling up to my eyes.

"What the hell is a rich boy like you doin' in these parts?" she asked furrowing her brow. I was still speechless and she looked at me strangely and walked towards me until she was in arms reach.

"You in special ed?" she asked curiously.

I stared at her stupidly, my mouth surely agape. She started to giggle and leaned in close to stare straight into my eyes. It's like I could see everything she was, just in one little glance. Her eyes were four different shades of brown, they were russet brown spiralled with caramel and flecked with chocolate with a dark brown tinge around her irises.

It was as she smiled at me crookedly that I forgot where I was, who I was and why we were here all that mattered was her. I grabbed her wrists and slammed them above her head into the brick wall behind us, to say she looked surprised would be an understatement but it didn't stop me. I pushed her body against the rough bricks and melded our lips together.

I pressed myself to her just trying to feel a part of her, it wasn't long before she responded, moulding our lips together and sucking lightly on my bottom lip. Her tongue touched my lips and I eagerly opened my mouth to meet her tongue. She stroked my tongue and felt like I was on fire, I flicked my tongue up to find a spot on the roof of her mouth that made her moan.

I released her hands and let one travel to the back of her neck and the other moved her leg stroking the velvet skin and hiking it up around my hip. Her hands came around my neck and she jumped, wrapping her legs around my waist. We surfaced for air and I attacked the tender flesh of her neck and throat, licking, biting and kissing my way back up to her mouth.

We locked lips again and I moved my hands again to grip her hips and drive her over the other side of the alley to a low bed of crates resting against the wall. Climbing on top of her I lifted the hem of her shirt and let my hands wander over her flat stomach and ample breasts. She gasped and arched in me causing me to let out a groan of approval and I reached down to her neck and sucked on the skin leaving an angry red mark.

Trash cans clanged and fell over disturbing us and catching our undivided attention as a stray tabby cat scampered out of the dirty alley. Embarrassed I sat back on my heels taking my weight off her and watching for her reaction. She watched me through lusty eyes and pulled my head back to hers and forced me onto my back. She straddled me and kissed me slowly and languidly before standing up and walking away.

Stunned I watched her go before my head cleared and I was sent crashing back into the reality of being in a dangerous part of town, in an alley, alone. I struggled to my feet and jogged around the corner to get home as quickly as possible. I ran up to the ostentatious mansion and burst through the door, heading for my room. A surprised squeak stopped me in my tracks and I turned to face my shy, timid younger cousin.

She twisted her hands together shyly and asked timidly "Cousin Neji what happen to you?"

"What are you talking about?" I said shortly.

She pointed to the mirror on the wall opposite us and I could see what she was talking about. My hair had snags in it my knuckles had the skin grazed off from the brick wall and my shirt was crumpled as if someone had been clutching the front of it.

"Uh … that. It's nothing to be worried about Hinata, go back to bed"

She nodded and closed her door quietly, shooting him one last worried glance. I sighed in annoyance at her meek nature and continued to my bed, sitting formally on the end of the bed, lost in thought.

I tried to think of something else as I removed my shirt and entered the bathroom to shower but all I could see were those russet eyes and all I could feel were her legs around my waist.

Exiting the bathroom and donning a pair of boxers I lay down on the bed and was instantly asleep. All my dreams were of her and I had a strange feeling that she was going to drive me slowly insane.

XxXEnd Chapter OneXxX

Read and review please.


	2. Car Bombing Heathens

**XxXxPippinxXxX here is chapter two of the fun in dysfunctional. Thanks for all the reviews they really made my day, thanks for your support.**

The Fun in Dysfunctional

Chapter Two

Car Bombing Heathens

Where was it coming from, that shrill, annoying beeping? Where was the source, it had to be destroyed, right now! I reached my hand out to the bedside table and unceremoniously swiped the alarm clock off the table and onto the floor where it bounced and the numbered windows flickered and died. Feeling immensely satisfied I sat up and the cold air hit me, shuddering in irritation I pulled the blankets over my head and squeezed my eyes shut. A shy knock on the door forced my eyes back open. Then inner Neji came out, yes that's right, you though Sakura was the only one didn't you. I have news for you inside my head resided a sarcastic bitter child who hated anything and everything for no good reason.

'Go die in a hole woman, can you not see that I need sleep' my head screamed irritated. Thankfully my mouth covered the damage "Okay Hinata I'm up" I heard her scurry away, and stumbled out of bed toward the shower. I stared in loathing at the school uniform hanging on the cupboard door. The black pants I could handle, but the shirt and tie I felt was too much. I shook my head in annoyance and pulled the button up shirt on, hanging the tie loosely around my neck.

I grabbed an apple off the counter ignoring Hinata and Hanabi who sat at the table eating breakfast and headed to the garage. I kicked the door open releasing my pent up frustration of having to be up at 8 o'clock in the morning. Behind it sat my car, my baby, my red Ferrari F430. Yes being rich has its upsides, I may have to deal with a crabby uncle obsessed with power and tradition and two annoying cousins, but I had my car. I turned the key and listened to the engine purr, almost silent under the pounding music, belting from my stereo. With a twisted smirk I zoomed out of the garage, down the driveway and out onto the streets.

I left an irritated huff escape my lips as I searched for the school, Kohona High, original name, which was supposed to be somewhere along the main road. There seemed to be everything on this main road except a school, a park, a restaurant, a movie theatre and then there it was. I pulled abruptly to a stop in the school lot and surveyed the area. Kids had stopped to admire my car and seemed to be eagerly awaiting my exit from the car. With one last annoyed huff I opened the car door and stepped out.

The air was quiet and I rolled my eyes at the dramatic entrance, I pulled my bag out of the backseat and slung it over my shoulder. I rummaged through my bag looking for the ever elusive schedule I had acquired in the mail yesterday. Taking a quick glance at the map and then at my surroundings I was able to find my class with ease. I opened the door and looked the teacher up and down evaluating how much of a waste of time this class would be.

His scruffy brown hair was pulled into a pony tail held by a thin hair tie. A scar ran across his nose underneath his eyes, but he looked friendly enough. He smiled welcomingly at me and said in an enthusiastic voice "Welcome to first period physics" I simply nodded and looked around for an empty seat; my inner voice said it all 'Physics? Oh joy'. I walked over to an empty seat near the back of the classroom and slid into the seat, stowing my bag underneath the desk. I relaxed as the teacher, Iruka, called the roll while we waited for the bell to ring. I tuned out and stared complacently out the window watching the birds take flight and counting them before they disappeared from view. The bell ringing woke me from my daze and I took my book out and started to take notes off the board.

Ten minutes later a commotion broke out in the hall and Iruka sighed picking the roll up and scanning the names, his eyes focused in one spot and he dropped the paper in irritation and opened the door letting two girls fall through laughing and wrestling on the floor. One of the girls had blonde hair pulled into four spunky ponytails at the back of her head; she laughed and picked herself up off the ground grinning at the teacher. Giving him a small salute she greeted him in a sweet slightly sarcastic voice "Hey Iruka looks like you survived the summer"

Iruka glared and replied in a hostile tone "No thanks to you two car-bombing heathens"

The second girl joined her friend with a mischievous glint on her russet eyes "Come on now it was only a little bomb"

My stomach dropped I knew that voice, I knew those eyes and I knew those legs. It was TenTen; I didn't know whether to go down and ravish her or shoot her as retribution for a sleepless night. My inner was planning where we would hide the body, I on the other hand was curious. TenTen and her friend, Temari, raced toward me and jumped over desks, pushing and shoving each other to the ground. I then realised that they in fact we not headed toward me but the desks beside me.

TenTen stopped short and stared at me, I searched for some recognition in her gaze but all I saw was mischief, defiance and annoyance. Temari beside her grinned "New kid" I had a sinking feeling in my gut meeting the eye of the girl, whom I was sure was a descendant of Satan.

TenTen then matched her maniacal grin "Cannon fodder, more like it" The girls sniggered and slipped into their seats. TenTen sat on one side of Neji and Temari on the other. Iruka began again on his monologue about neutrons and the girls reclined in their seats. I was trying to concentrate on what Iruka was trying to teach but after the fifth paper ball tossed over my desk I was annoyed and glared at each of the girls in turn. They smiled innocently back and I turned my attention once again to the board.

TenTen scooted closer and I felt her hand rest on my thigh, rubbing slowly up and down. I cleared my throat and looked at her half in curiously, half in lust as I tried to control the thoughts in my head that suggested various R rated activities involving myself and girl with her hand inching higher and higher up my leg. Her head was tilted cutely to the side and a small, sultry smile hung on her lips.

What I didn't notice was Temari take my book, that is until she slammed loudly on the desk. The class jumped and swivelled to face us, in the small time it took Iruka to look up various activities had taken place. One TenTen had taken her hand away and was looking at me with strange curiosity, as was Temari on my other side. Temari had returned my book and set her hands folded in her lap looking at me with an expression identical to TenTen. Iruka looked at me with cold hostility.

"Can I help you Neji?" he said annoyed at the interruption.

I was still a little giddy at the thought of the R rated activities that plagued my mind and answer with a small smirk on my face "No sir"

Iruka boiled in anger at the front of the room and turned back to the board. I wasn't taking any notice because as soon as he did TenTen's hand was back. She traced small circles on my leg that burned through the fabric. I watched her through hazy eyes and once again failed to notice Temari's hands seize my notebook and slam it on the desk. The class jumped again and stared at us. Iruka turned around furious and regarded me coldly as I smirked hazily back. This seemed to be the last straw.

"Get out! I'm used to taking this crap from those heathens but I expected more from you, being of such a regal family!"

I glared at him, this was another downside of belonging to a rich family, everyone expects such good behaviour, well screw that. I shoved my book into my bag and walked out slamming the door behind me. I sat outside the office, resting my head against the wall waiting for the principle to hand out my punishment.

The bell rang and students filed out of the classrooms and down the halls to their next classes. Two familiar faces walked past snickering and flashing me the peace sign before disappearing down the halls. I kicked my seat in frustration, Iruka was right those girls were heathens.

I suspect TenTen's mother was either horribly misinformed or had a sick sense of humour, this girl was no angel; she was a demon from the seventh circle of hell.

My head once again decided to have it's input 'She a fantastic kisser though'

"Ah Shut up" I muttered angrily.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Principle Sarutobi?...I can explain"

XxEnd Chapter 2xX

**Read and Review!!**


	3. I prefer pyromaniac

**Hey Pippin here with chapter three of the fun in dysfunctional, thankyou so much for your reviews they made my day. Enjoy!**

The Fun in Dysfunctional

Chapter Three

I prefer Pyromaniac

"Principle Sarutobi?.....I can explain"

Principle Sarutobi was an old man, he looked wise with his wrinkled skin and gleaming eyes. His crooked smile made the feeling of dread leave immediately and I smiled uncertainly at him. He gestured to his office and I walked in hesitantly, he closed the door with a small click. I sat in the ridged wooden chair and watched as he made hi way around the desk to take a seat opposite me. He folded his hands under his chin and surveyed me with interest. I looked back confused at the lack of yelling and scolding and fidgeted in my seat.

He smiled warmly and said in his ancient and rough voice "I see you made some friends already Neji" I sat silent feeling angry and ashamed at the same time. "Iruka told me of your predicament and I assume you don't wish to live up to the Hyuga name" I said nothing thinking his words over in my head. "I would advise that you stay in Iruka's good graces if you have decided to join forces with TenTen and Temari"

I frowned "No way am I in league with those heathens" I grumbled crossing my arms childishly.

Sarutobi just stared at me; it was almost like he was x-raying me with his eyes. I shifted uncomfortably and he spoke again kindly and mysteriously "Neji, in this world there are three kinds of people, there are those who live for others, living up to the expectations placed on them. There are those that live only for themselves and seek nothing but personal gain in this world. Then there are those in between who live for the moment and whatever it brings." I looked at him confused, wondering what this had to do with me.

"There comes a point in life where you have to choose which kind of person you want to be, you'll have to make choices on who you love and protect and who you can really trust. Don't judge a book by its cover Neji underneath every calm façade there are more trouble than you can imagine."

"What are you trying to say sir?"

"Find out who you are, not what you or anyone else wants you to be, just be yourself and life will be must kinder to you"

I raised an eyebrow and nodded still confused as to what the hell he was talking about. Sarutobi smiled and flicked his hand in the direction of the door signalling his permission to leave. I stood up and walked out slowly my mind reeling _"What the hell was that all about? Speak English Yoda!"_

I walked out the door and headed to the gym where I knew my next class was health and physical education. I pushed open the door and walked over to the small group of students gathered near the bleachers. I looked around and sure enough Temari and TenTen lay under the basketball hoop, with TenTen flicking a lighter with her thumb.

"She likes fire" a lazy voice drawled to my right.

I turned to look at the boy next to me, his eyes were heavily lidded which gave him the appearance of being chronically tired and he scratched the back of his head and a lazy fashion. His black hair was tied up into a stiff ponytail which kind of made him resemble a pineapple.

"What do I care?" I said haughtily turning away from the girls and crossing my arms across my chest.

He looked at me unfazed by my rude gesture "I saw what happened in Physics this morning and I'm sure you know by now that she's no angel"

"No kidding" I said looking at him critically wondering what he had to gain by striking up this conversation, he didn't look like the type to make an effort for no reason. He gave me a lazy smile and introduced himself as Shikamaru.

"Awww so nice that little Shika-kun is making friends" a sickly sweet voice came from behind us and I knew the devil was among us.

"Subaku" Shikamaru said boredly rolling his eyes at Neji, I grinned and looked away. TenTen stared at me and smiled coyly when I looked in her direction, I turned my head away to hide my blush.

"Alright youthful students!" an overly enthusiastic yelled from the doors of the gym and a man with a black bowl-cut, dressed in green spandex emerged clapping his hands together.

"What the hell is that?" I said feeling slightly terrified by the strange man.

"Maito Gai" Shikamaru said tucking his arms behind his head and following the group slowly towards the green menace.

"He likes little boys Neji so keep your guard up" Temari leered, smirking.

I glared at her and followed them over to the teacher.

"Now oh youthful students we will introduce our youthful selves to your youthful classmates"

"Three times in one sentence" I said shaking my head, annoyed.

"That's nothing, we once counted thirteen times in one sentence" said Temari smirking.

I looked at her incredulously and TenTen broke in with her angelic voice "it was a long sentence"

"It was a long day" grumbled Shikamaru "I'm taking a sickie on the next sports camp"

"Cry-baby" Temari hissed.

"Today we are going to youthfully play a youthful game of soccer, our new youthful addition Neji will be one youthful captain" I was sure my eye was twitching "And our youthful blossom TenTen will be the other" he proclaimed.

"Youthful blossom?" I asked with a snicker.

"Some people just can't take a hint. We even wrote our names in kerosene before we burnt his shed down"

"Has anyone ever told you you're a psycho?"

"I prefer pyromaniac"

XxXEnd Chapter 3XxX

**Read and Review!!!**


	4. Ask me no questions ill tell you no lies

The Fun in Dysfunctional

Chapter Four

Ask me no questions I'll tell you no lies

The first day of school could aptly be described as hell for me, first I got in trouble with Iruka, and then TenTen's team whooped my ass in soccer. If that wasn't enough the terrible two decided to join Shikamaru and I for lunch. We were sitting under an old oak tree, reclining against the trunk, just talking about Kohona in general. Shikamaru seemed like a pretty laid-back guy who didn't do much other than sleep and go to school, he said he had a night job that prohibited too much socialising and I didn't press any further. I had just started explaining why I moved to Kohona with my uncle and cousins when the devil made her presence known.

"Aww are Shika-kun and Wedgie having a nice chat?"

Shikamaru groaned "We were until you crawled out from under your rock, you crazy she-devil" I smirked and closed my eyes relaxing and trying to ignore the unwelcome intruders. I felt one of them drop themselves down beside me and I had a feeling that it was TenTen, why would Temari pay attention to me when Shikamaru was around? I had a feeling that Temari didn't hate Shikamaru as much as she let on.

My suspicions were confirmed when I had the feeling of something coming through the air towards me, I stuck out my hand and caught the object. I opened my eyes to see that my hand was wrapped around TenTen's wrist.

She looked at me in surprise "How did you do that?" she asked in wonder.

Before I could stop him, inner Neji took control "If I told you I'd have to kill you"

She smiled slyly "I like danger" she said releasing her hand from my grip, she planted her hands on either side of my hips and leaned in. I watched her a little worried about what kind of cruel prank she was about to play on me. I could feel her breath on my lips and it took all of my self control not to pull her closer and merge our lips. She brushed her soft lips against mine and clamped her teeth lightly on my bottom lip.

Someone coughed and TenTen leaned back with a small blush on her cheeks, I was in a daze but snapped out of it when I heard Shikamaru snigger. I turned my head away from TenTen and toward Shikamaru who was looking at me with a smirk on his face. Temari sat beside him watching TenTen with interest. I cleared my throat and looked at TenTen out of the corner of my eye.

She rocked back on her heels and then jumped to her feet "Temari! We forgot about our present for Gai" she said horrified.

Temari's eyes widened "Oh shit!" she yelled jumping to her feet and running in the direction of the gym.

TenTen grinned and her eyes were lit up in excitement "You guys wanna see something cool"

I was apprehensive "Will we get in trouble?"

She grinned "Only if we get caught"

I looked at Shikamaru and he was smiling slightly and nodded. We got up and followed the girls to the gym. I stopped suddenly "Wait! How often do you get caught?"

TenTen turned to face me and her eyes glittered with mischief "If I told u I'd have to kill you" I smirked and we continued to the gym. Temari was already crouched outside the back wall looking into the gym through the window. Shikamaru sat beside her and sniggered when he saw what the girls had set up for their beloved gym teacher.

He was doing his usual 50 laps around the gym, but he failed to realise that something was amiss with his running track. He didn't notice the tiny almost invisible strings criss-crossed across his running track. He was running so fast that he failed to see the line set up at neck-height. He hit it with such force that he was cut down and fell backwards onto a strategically placed mesh netting of taut strings that flung him into the air.

I watched in amusement as the teacher flew through the air, beside me the girls were chanting something that sounded along the lines of "come on take the bait Gai, you know you want to" I shook my head in wonderment, thinking that there couldn't be much more that they could do to him. I was wrong.

He clung to the rope hanging next to him and hung on for dear life, TenTen smirked and rolled a piece of paper between her fingers. Temari took a lighter from her pocket and flicked it open with a smirk. TenTen pulled a rubber band off her wrist and made a slingshot with her fingers. Temari lit the paper and placed it nimbly in the rubber band sling shot.

With surprising accuracy TenTen shot the burning piece of paper through the small slit of a window and onto the gym floor underneath the rope that held the terrified gym teacher. A moment later a small spark ignited and flames leapt up the rope and zipped upwards towards the hysterical man at the top.

Shikamaru turned to Temari "Kerosene? Really?"

Temari grinned "Waste not" she sing-songed.

By this stage TenTen was giggling too hard to be able to hold herself up, she fell against me and laughed hysterically. She grasped my arm and I couldn't help but let a small smile grace my lips.

Hysterical screaming pulled me back to reality, Gai was hanging from the rafters of the roof kicking the burning rope away from his body. Apparently his screams had roused some of the students as the gym door burst open, a young man who looked like an exact copy of the green-clad teacher watched his teacher kick and wail hysterically.

"I'll save you Gai-sensei!" he screamed, running back outside and reappearing almost instantly with a bucket of water. He flung the water frantically at the rope which not only doused the rope but the hysterical gym teacher. Unable to hold onto the water-slicked rafters the teacher fell to the floor with a thud.

The girls on either side of me were trying and failing to keep their laughter under wraps, I shook my head and glanced at Shikamaru who was also watching the girls with a fond smile. He met my eyes and grinned lazily before standing up. I followed the gesture and stood up.

The bell rang loudly signalling the next class, we walked into the school and split up to attend our classes. It turns out I had two more classes with TenTen who took every opportunity to try and get me in trouble. At the end of the day I was glad to be able to walk back to my car. I was about to shut the door when I saw a familiar face.

"Oi Shikamaru! Want a lift?"

He walked over slowly "Nah I gotta get to work and it's on the other side of town"

Two motorcycles roared into the parking lot spinning to a stop in front of us. It figures that they would have motorcycles. Temari reefed off her helmet and grinned at Shikamaru.

"Lift?" she asked offering him a spare helmet. Shikamaru reached out for it, I cleared my throat.

"They work with me, they're headed there anyway"

"What do you guys do again?" I asked suspiciously.

"Night job" all three chimed in.

I sighed "Okay knowing you guys I probably don't want to know anyway"

"Probably not" TenTen agreed.

"You're a prostitute aren't you?"

"Ask me no questions I'll tell you no lies" she said with a sweet smile.


	5. This just got interesting

The Fun in Dysfunctional

Chapter Five

This just got interesting

I pulled the door closed behind me and TenTen's words flashed through my head 'ask me no questions I'll tell you no lies'. Honestly, what the hell was that supposed to mean?! She couldn't really be a prostitute could she? I raced around the corners back to the Hyuga complex, no she couldn't be a prostitute, she wasn't old enough. He parked his car in the garage and stormed into the house strangely annoyed by the lack of information from his new friends. His younger cousin Hanabi bounced into the room and jumped on his bed making herself comfortable.

"Hey cousin Neji" she said in a childish, innocent voice.

"Hey cousin Hanabi" I repeated back in a mocking voice. I was in no mood to play her games, and just by living with them for two weeks, I could tell she had many. I could tell that there was more to this girl than hair and pretty clothes, she seemed to have an odd liking for guns and kung fu and seemed way too informed for a twelve-year-old. I had a stroke of brilliance.

"Hey Hanabi you know what kind of night life there is around here? Like, you know jobs and what not" I said casually.

"Neji, you live in the Hyuga compound, what the hell do you need a job for?" she asked in a deadpan voice.

"Not me you know I just have some friends at school that say they have a night job, they don't say much about it and I was a bit curious as to what it might be, that's all" I defended leaning back in my chair.

"Female or male?"

"Two female, one male"

Hanabi thought for a moment and then grinned in spite of herself "Maybe they're strippers, that's a lucrative little trade around here"

I glared at her "You don't talk like a twelve-year-old, you know that?"

She stuck her tongue out playful "Yep, the boys find it extremely attractive" she said with a wink.

"See now that was an over-share, I didn't want to know that I'm sure your father on the other hand, would be most interested"

She glared at me "You wouldn't"

"I would"

"I hate you"

"Get out of my room"

"Fine, you're boring anyway!"

"Then get going" I said pointing to the door.

"Fine" she snapped "I hope your friends are prostitutes! Or even better I hope they're part of one of the mobs!" she snapped as she stomped out of the room. She slammed the door behind her causing my head to ache. Man I hated that kid sometimes.

I rubbed my fingers against my temples trying to rid my head of the irritating pain, I was having no luck. I stomped out to the kitchen to find painkillers; Hanabi sat at the kitchen table eating an apple. I ignored her and rummaged through the cupboards coming up empty, I sighed in irritation but my pride would not allow me to ask my bratty cousin where to find relief.

"Just ask" she said plainly.

"I'll do it myself" I said annoyed.

"Whatever" she sing-songed.

I growled and continued to search through the cupboards muttering under my breath about useless kitchen staff while Hanabi sniggered.

"So the mobs are a pretty big thing around here" Hanabi said nonchalantly "There's a couple of really big one's, surely you've heard of the Ruby Vipers?" I stiffened when I heard the name of a well known mob, suspected of countless murders and thievery of some of the world's most expensive artefacts. Hanabi smirked "They're based here" she continued "And there are some smaller one's fighting to keep the town safe and expose them and whatnot, maybe your friends have joined the revolution?"

"I so doubt it" I said rolling my eyes. Hanabi shrugged.

"Did you ever think of following them and finding out?" she asked examining her fingernails casually.

I stopped again, well I was thinking about it now wasn't I? God I hate that brat sometimes. "No" I said shortly. Hanabi sniggered as if she knew that I was already planning. I gave up the pain killers and a bad job and poured a glass of water for myself while I thought through the pros and cons of following my new friends. I knew it was wrong and they'd be pissed if they found out, but I was so damn curious about what they were up to. In the end curiosity won out and I returned to my room to plan.

I couldn't take my car, they all knew what my car looked like now, I would have to borrow Hinata's or perhaps the car set aside for when Hanabi started driving. I was pretty sure that Hanabi's first car was a non-descript Volvo of some sort, it would be perfect.

The next day at school passed with very few incidents, unless you want to count Temari and TenTen blowing up the science lab and sending the whole class home for the rest of the day. I thought my chance would be gone when I heard that they had been given permission to go home but then relaxed when I saw them wrestling playfully out under the tree where Shikamaru and I sat for lunch, as if they were just waiting for us to come out of class.

The last period was hell, I sat and watched the window willing the time to go faster, I had driven Hanabi's silver Volvo to school and hidden it in the parking lot where I would be able to see the motor bikes leaving. When the school bell rang I was out of my seat and out in my car waiting for them in mere minutes. Ten minutes later TenTen and Temari waltzed out of the school shoulder barging each other lightly and laughing as if they didn't have a care in the world.

A few minutes later Shikamaru joined them and he and Temari started arguing while TenTen looked on in amusement. The argument continued until Temari sighed and handed Shikamaru the keys to her bike, Shikamaru smiled arrogantly and straddled the purring machine, Temari frowned slightly and then she sighed and straddled the bike behind Shikamaru hanging on his waist and he and TenTen gunned the bikes. The gravel spun under their wheels and I turned my engine on quietly and followed them when they sped out of the car park.

The two motorbikes weaved in and out of traffic making it difficult to follow them closely. The traffic began to jam and I could no longer see the shiny motorbikes or their passengers. I rolled down the window and desperation, listening for the loud roar of the bikes; I couldn't hear anything but the irritated honking of those caught in the bumper-to-bumper traffic that the motorbikes had somehow escaped. I rolled the window back up and pounded my hands on the steering wheel in anger.

I waited in the traffic jam for half an hour before it let up enough for me to turn around and head back home. I rolled back into the garage to find Hanabi leaning against the hood of my car. I hissed, no one touches my car. I parked her Volvo and threw open the door, storming toward her, my gaze focused on where the buttons on her pants scraped against my paint. I whined and tried to push her away from my car.

"Woman get your butt off my car!" I growled.

"I'm going to assume it didn't go well then?" she said smirking.

I frowned at her "I'm gonna need a bike"

"Like a mountain bike?"

"No you retard, a motorbike"

"Well……this just got interesting"


End file.
